


New Clothes

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: 10-glances, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to stare. AU-ish. 3x4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Denim shirt
> 
> ... I miss writing this fandom.

It was hard not to stare at the way his friend was wearing that day. Usually, Quatre was used to seeing Trowa in a sweater, long-neck or a wife beater and the clown costume (obviously, Trowa had a limited wardrobe—even after living with Catherine for so long) and somehow his mind seemed to associate these options as Trowa himself—comfortable, not-too-flashy and very balanced wardrobe-wear, never changing. But then suddenly his friend entered his office one day, wearing a noticeably new, dark blue denim shirt, which fit Trowa so well that even Quatre’s secretary, who was supposedly asexual, was throwing interested glances Trowa’s way. Quatre himself could not stop staring as well, his eyes unconsciously took in how the shirt sleeves clung onto Trowa’s biceps and accentuated Trowa’s broad shoulders… had his friend always been this attractive in other clothes before?

Quatre shook his head to get back to his senses, pushing away his stunned expression behind a smile as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to receive Trowa for their first unexpected, casual meeting. He definitely caught Trowa’s faint smirk when he got closer and suppressed rolling his eyes at his friend.

“This is a trap, isn’t it?” Quatre asked, gesturing up and down with his hand from his chest to his stomach.

“Maybe,” was Trowa answer, “Have I succeeded?”

Quatre’s lips twitched oddly in a half-smile and half-frown and tilted his head to his right to offer Trowa a way over. “We’ll see about that later.”   
  



End file.
